


Solace

by princelogical



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Death, no matter how much or little you’ve seen of it, hurts like a new wound each time.





	Solace

Diana isn’t new to the sting of death; she hasn’t forgotten watching Antiope’s life flee from her body on the beach. She hasn’t forgotten the few glimpses of the hellish horror the war had caused onto mankind. It is knowledge to her, however, that death, no matter how much or little you’ve seen of it, hurts like a new wound each time. 

And this wound, oh heaven, this wound is worse than any physical pain she’s ever felt. Because she loves Steve- everything, even the flaws. He wasn’t as blindly good as she, but she doesn’t feel that anymore. He was good. He died doing the biggest act of good for a race of people who would never appreciate it enough. 

If he could do it- so can she. And the fact he died for something so good and died so bravely is a small solace. A small one indeed, but solace enough to see the small light within the darkness of mankind. The light that carries on even when the innocence seems to wear away. 

The light that, to Diana, keeps her going. 


End file.
